This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many people are too intimated or too embarrassed to go to the gym. People such as this are much more comfortable working out in the comforts of their own homes. Treadmills, ellipticals and other types of home gym equipment are often expensive and cumbersome which can further deter people from making a commitment to working out. Simple exercises such as body weight push-ups and body weight squats are good exercises for people to develop the fundamentals and build the foundation to begin weight lifting. However, many people are unable to complete these simple exercises without modifying the movement or sacrificing technique or form.